Checkmate
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: The Merlyns ruled Star City. To keep their reign, they destroyed anyone standing in their way. One of those people was Donna Smoak, executive assistant to Malcolm Merlyn, who was framed by the Merlyns for a crime she did not commit. Years later, her daughter Felicity is determined to get revenge - even if that meant deceiving her oldest friends.
1. Prologue: 6 months later

Rain pattered on the windows. The sound was almost peaceful. The drops resembled the newly forming tears on her face, the ones that were preparing to fall. She placed the black hood atop her brunette locks, and shoved her shivering hands inside the front pocket of her hoodie. She knocked on the door, her pale knuckles getting wet from the excess rain on the windows.

He appeared. Gracefully. Suddenly. Although it wasn't physically prevalent, the rain felt as though it had stopped. Everything, when he was near, seemed to just melt away, no matter how she was feeling. She thought back to her purpose for being outside his door that night. Slowly, what had just melted away quickly reemerged.

"What're you doing here?" His voice was scratchy and rough. He had what appeared to be newly forming bags underneath his delicate eyes. His hair was disheveled. Even when he looked haggard, he still managed to make her heart beat a thousand miles per minute.

"I know it's late, but this is urgent. Please." He had a look of concern painted across his features. He could see that she was starting to cry.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with Tommy?" He shut the door and ushered her inside, making quick glances upstairs as to not wake his sleeping fiancee.

"Oliver, I need you to listen to me. Okay? Once I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need you to get in the car with your fiancee, and leave Star City. I mean it."

He suddenly moved closer to her now, his strong hand on her pale arm. "What the hell is going on?" His blue eyes found her brown ones, which were continuing to be a waterfall. Thunder clapped outside. Lightning soon followed suit. She slowly removed her shaking hands from the front pocket of her hoodie, and issued a gaze toward Oliver.

"Remember those stories you were telling me, about Felicity, and how much she impacted your life? You told the story about how she got that tattoo on her wrist, the star?" She quickly wiped away a single fallen tear.

"You told me that she was the first person, after your parents divorce, that made you feel whole again? You said that Thea learned to love her like a sister?"

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, inquisitory.

"Let me finish." Her voice remained soft, as though she was afraid to speak any louder, as if someone were to hear her words. "You told me about the one birthday gift you gave her. That necklace with the star? She loved stars, right? She saw something in them, their magic, and the way they always brought light to the world. They always knew what they were. They never pretended."

Oliver stayed quiet. He crossed his muscular arms over his equally muscular chest. She could tell he wasn't following her.

"I am done pretending to be someone I'm not. I'm done lying to you. Too many people have died, and if I'm going to tell one person this, it's going to be you, because you are the one that means the most to me." She took his hand in hers, and they stayed there, touching, for what felt like an eternity. She wanted so badly to embrace him, but knew she couldn't reach that far. Not yet.

"Oliver, this whole thing, these past six months. It's been a game. To get back at the Merlyns. I've been pretending. I'm not who I've been saying I am, and you've known all along. Deep down, you've known." She gave a light squeeze to his hand. "I know it. Don't tell me I'm wrong."

"What're you talking about" He furrowed his brow. He sounded sure, as though she had read his mind almost completely accurately.

"I should have never gotten you involved in this. I should've just ran away the minute I ran into you that day."

"You're not making any sense." He slowly slid his hand away from her grasp, and re-crossed his arms. His expression was one of confusion and bewilderment.

She slowly removed the hood from her head. "Please don't hate me," she almost unintelligibly whispered. "Please."

Suddenly, her brunette locks turned into a blonde ponytail. She dropped the brunette mop to the hardwood floor, and kicked it away from her feet, like it was some sort of dead rodent. She removed the brown contacts from her eyes, which revealed a set of sky blue ones. She reached behind her, into a back pocket of her dark wash jeans. She revealed a pair of square-rimmed glasses, and delicately placed them atop her nose. Lastly, she reached into the same pocket and placed a gold necklace around her neck. It was of a four pointed star.

"It's me, Oliver." She licked her thumb, and wiped away at her wrist, revealing a small tattoo of the same four pointed star.

"I'm Felicity Smoak."


	2. Revenge

_Revenge is a dirty game. No matter what side you're standing on, pain is inevitable. The lives of those you love, and those you have come to love, will change forever. Creating a new identity. Forging toxic relationships. Taking a dangerous path. It's all part of the plan to take down the people that wronged the world. You have to be willing to go to desperate measures. It's whether you're willing to push it all aside and finish the game you so triumphantly started that will ultimately decide your fate._

[6 MONTHS EARLIER]

Felicity looked at her reflection: blonde locks, blue eyes, square-rimmed glasses atop a dainty nose. She looked down at her right wrist; a tattoo of a four pointed star sat there, unwavering. She had gotten that tattoo for her eighteenth birthday, as a present from her foster sister. That was not the only present that sister had ended up given her.

Her heart was racing. She studied that face staring back at her. She studied its features. For so long, she had lived by a different name, but now, she was taking it one step further.

She placed brown contacts in her eyes. A brunette wig was placed atop her head. Taking some foundation, she rubbed it on her tattoo, the mark she had become so accustomed to completely vanishing within an instant. That mark was the only thing she had left of her old life. She was trying so desperately to save that life, for it had been lost the minute her mother was framed for a crime she did not commit.

"Play ball," Felicity whispered to herself, relieving her red blazer of any creases. She reached into her expensive designer handbag and retrieved her phone.

"I'm on my way. Have everything ready." The voice on the other end obliged, and hung up moments later.

"Welcome to Star City, Maggie Lamarr."

Felicity sauntered out of the bathroom, her plan just being put into motion.

/

"Here's everything. Hackers. Bugs. Voice modulators. It's all here." John Diggle sat next to her on a blue park bench. The two tried to appear as nonchalant as humanly possible.

"Thank you so much for this. Having you by my side for this whole thing is going to make it easier."

"That's my job." Just as Diggle finished speaking, a football flew over their heads, almost knocking Felicity backwards. Diggle vanished soon after, moving swiftly, like he were a ninja.

"I'm really sorry, miss. My aim is apparently really tragic."

Felicity looked up to see a face that looked familiar. They seemed safe. He reminded her of….

"My name's Oliver Queen. I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new to Star City?"

Felicity had trained for many years to train her emotions, so her cover would not be blown. Had she not have been hiding behind another identity, she would have frozen in her tracks at the sight of her childhood best friend.

"Maggie Lamarr. I am new. I just moved here."

He flashed a smile that was filled with perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. His grey wife beater formed to his muscular chest, and his black athletic pants moved softly in the wind.

"Do you need a ride home?" Felicity always remembered how sincere Oliver was. She was glad he maintained that quality into his adult years.

"No, I'm okay. My car's parked over on the curb." Felicity moved behind the park bench and retrieved the lost football. She handed it to Oliver, her pale skin contrasting with the rough brown leather. "It was nice meeting you." She flashed a sincere smile, before booking towards her car.

Her white porsche did not stand out amongst the other cars parked curbside. Star City was known for its large population of wealthy socialites, who took pride in their fancy cars and clothing. Star City had evolved into something completely different than what it was when she was just eight years old. The whole world had seemed to change.

Felicity reached into her glove compartment and retrieved a photo. Two smiling children stared back at her; a girl with long blonde locks and a boy with dazzling blue eyes and short cropped hair. They were beaming. Felicity could remember that moment as if it were yesterday. She could remember the smell of the beach, and the heat from the sun. She could remember feeling the sand between her toes, and the laughs exchanged between her and Oliver.

Felicity put her car in gear and drove away from the park, leaving her old life and her old friend in the distance.

/

" _My sweet girl,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means I could not provide the life you so rightfully deserve. For that, I am truly sorry. I wanted to explain my situation, and relent to you the people that have wronged me, people I thought I could trust. Malcolm Merlyn was my colleague, and what I thought, a friend. Turns out, he was the sole conspirator behind putting me in this prison. He stole the money, he obtained the necessary resources, and made this whole ordeal look as though I were the one responsible. I am telling you now, my dear Felicity, that I am not responsible. I did not explode the Merlyn Enterprises building. I was framed…_ "

There was a sudden knock on her door. Rising from her chair, Felicity sauntered to the door, the view of the city abundant and bright.

"I saw you with Oliver today. You need to be careful." John Diggle emerged from the door and made himself known inside Felicity's lavish apartment.

"Don't you think I know that? I never expected to see him at the park. He just happened to be there and I ran with it." As she spoke, Felicity removed her brown wig, placing it on the kitchen table. She relinquished her blonde locks from their updo, letting them fall free.

"Well _"running with it"_ wasn't part of your plan, Felicity. Don't hurt those that are closest to you."

"I know what I'm doing, Digg. Oliver isn't going to get hurt. I would never do that to him." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at one of her oldest friends, standing there in front of her, strong and determined. Diggle knew her mother well. They were friends. They worked in the same circle. Diggle remained loyal to Felicity's mother, despite the other colleagues abandoning her for the opinion of Malcolm and Thomas Merlyn. John Diggle was trusted to keep an eye on Donna's daughter, and help her take down the Merlyn's from the inside.

"You should give someone a call. We could really use more manpower here." He flashed a sincere smile before leaving her apartment.

Felicity debated his request for a few moments, before reaching into her back pocket to retrieve her phone. She dialed the second number on her speed dial.

The person on the other end picked up immediately. "I was wondering when I was going to be hearing from you. I take it you and Diggle need my help."

"Another cook in the kitchen wouldn't hurt." Felicity sat down on her grey plush couch, kicking her legs up on her coffee table. "You able to come out here?"

"Of course. I'll always make time for you. You're my favorite person." Her voice on the other end sang a sweet song, like a canary.

"Good. We might need _her_ help down the line too." She simultaneously removed her contacts as she spoke. Her blue eyes were now free and breathing fresh air.

"Just give me the cue and I'll call her. She'd be happy to help."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks Sara. See you soon."

 _Revenge is a dirty game, especially when played alone. When played in a team, the danger becomes submissive. It seamlessly glides between each team member, the blame not solely focused on one soul. Revenge played in a group can be equally as deadly._


	3. Identity

_A person's identity is sacred. It holds all their memories, their deepest secrets, the things they would rather die than admit. Identity defines who we are, and who we expect ourselves to become. When that is taken away from us, that sense of certainty, it's wiped away. We're left with nothing, and no one. The slate is completely wiped clean. The wounds we have formed become deeper and deeper. Losing your identity is the worst curse imaginable._

/

"I can't wait for you to see her again."

Sara Lance was standing in front of Felicity's full-length mirror, fidgeting with her ash grey waffle weave thermal. Her feet, which were draped in black combat boots knotted neatly at the top, stood firmly on the sandy carpet. She had been in that same position for over twenty minutes.

"Trust me, Sare. I'm just as excited as you are. Maybe even more, considering how much you're fidgeting." Felicity, who was sitting comfortably on the bed, was rummaging around inside a steel briefcase. The initials "D.S" were engraved on the front. Felicity ran the soft pads of her thin fingers over the gold block lettering. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. An exhale shortly followed suit.

"I'm sorry. It's just all so intense. You haven't seen her in ten years, and you basically owe her your current life."

An almost indistinguishable knock could suddenly be heard throughout the entirety of the apartment. Felicity's heart started racing. Her already rosy cheeks became flushed and warm to the touch. Sara couldn't shake the ever growing smile plastered across her face. It was time.

Felicity peered through the peephole. A petite figure, with long blonde locks and glasses, wearing black satin peep-toe pumps, a polka-dot blouse that resembled a dalmatian, and a black patent cross-body satchel, couldn't obliterate her smile. Felicity opened the door.

"OH MY GOD." She was suddenly engulfed by the petite figure. Felicity couldn't help but smile to herself. This was someone she hadn't seen in ten years, but someone she owed everything. Without her help, Felicity would still be that lost little eight year old, mourning over her mother.

She made her way over to Sara, who was just as excited to see her. The trio exchanged greetings for some time before wading to Felicity's bedroom.

"So, what do you need me to do? Sara wasn't exactly that specific on the phone."

They were sitting in a semi-circle on Felicity's large queen bed. The bed was covered in an ashy pink comforter with horizontal stripes. The headboard was a deep mahogany, matching both the dresser and wardrobe. In front of them, pictures layed motionless. They were photos of Felicity when she was younger, when her mother was still alive. They were photos from the life she could not live, at least not yet.

"This is Tommy Merlyn." Felicity picked up a photo from the rather large pile in front of her. A smiling face stared back at her. Dusty blue eyes and deep brown hair made up Thomas Merlyn. He had a genuine smile in the photo, a smile that Felicity assumed was all an act.

"Malcolm Merlyn's son, I presume?" Sara took the photo from Felicity's hands and studied it herself, moments later passing it to their friend.

Felicity nodded. "Yes. He is going to be my key to getting close to the Merlyns. I get close to Tommy, I get to Malcolm. I get to Malcolm, I avenge my mother." Felicity fixed her blue eyes upon their friend.

"I need you to be Felicity. Once Malcolm finds out the daughter of the woman he screwed over is in town, he'll be disoriented. I know you can do this."

As she was speaking, Felicity ushered a photo of Oliver towards her friend. This particular photo was a more recent one. It was a clipping from the Star City Gazette, dating back two years ago. His perfectly aligned teeth, and his tousled hair, and his confident but subdued aura seeped through the photo like a perfume that smelled heavenly.

"Keep him safe." It came out of her mouth as almost a whisper, as if she only wanted her friend to hear. She wiped the quickly falling tears away, hoping Sara and her friend didn't notice her discomfort.

"I have an idea." Felicity sprung up from the bed and wandered over to her office. Sara and her friend followed close behind.

"What're you doing?" She heard Sara echo.

Felicity ruffled around in the drawer of a maple wood desk before finding a black sharpie. She delicately grabbed her friend's right hand, turning the wrist upward. Her hand was rather warm to the touch, and she could see the confused look on her friend's features.

"The star." She heard her friend quietly whisper. "You're giving me the star."

Sara smirked and crossed her arms. "Of course. Felicity's star tattoo. It's one of the only thing that connects her to her old life. It's the last piece of your transformation." Sara nudged their friend, who reciprocated with a warm, inviting smile.

"There. Now you really are Felicity Smoak." She placed the cap on the sharpie and watched as her friend moved her thumb over the new star tattoo that was on her wrist. A knot began to form in Felicity's throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sara develop a concerned look. She flashed it Felicity's way, but she brushed it off moments later.

"That will always be your heart, Felicity. I'm just playing a part. I owe you, remember?"

Felicity's glossy lips curved into a friendly smile. "And I owe you, Maggie."

"So, what's next?" Sara's tone was breathy and light.

"Put on your fanciest dresses ladies. We have a party to attend."

/

Merlyn manor sat atop a large hill, overlooking Star City. The large manor was accompanied by one other lavish piece of architecture: Queen Mansion. The manor was abuzz with guests. The Merlyns were hosting their yearly benefit gala, which helped support families that lost loved ones in the explosion of Merlyn Enterprises. All of Star City's top socialites were at this party. Political figures, CEO's of billion dollar corporations. Malcolm Merlyn had scary connections.

"Everyone aware of their duties?" Felicity, along with Maggie, Sara, and their confidant and fellow partner-in-crime John Diggle, stood on the second floor of Merlyn Manor, overlooking the excited and conversational guests below. The walls behind them were adorned with paintings of the entire Merlyn family line, beginning in the late nineteenth century, up until now, where a painted portrait of Thomas Merlyn sat, smiling, soulless.

"I'm keeping an eye on Malcolm. Listening in on his conversations, monitoring his movements." Diggle, dressed to the tens in a fancy suit, stood as tall and firm as an oak. He made his descent down the stairs.

"I'm handling Thea. Keeping her company, catching up." Sara followed shortly after Diggle, lifting up the bottom of her floor-length gold gown as she made her way down the steps.

Felicity glanced over at Maggie, who was fidgeting. She was playing with her fingers, clearly a nervous wreck wearing a blue chiffon ball gown.

"You're going to do great. You have your earpiece in, so I can hear everything you're saying. I'm going to be focusing on Tommy, but if you need me to lead some of your conversations, I will."

Felicity spotted Tommy in the abundant crowd. His dark locks were gelled back. He had black slacks and a white suit coat, a black satin bow-tie completing his ensemble.

"Thanks. Do you see him?" Maggie had a hint of apprehension layered in her voice.

"Yeah." Felicity spotted Oliver in the crowd moments later. He too was dressed to the tens, adorned all in black. A stark white dress shirt poked out from beneath his suit jacket, his black, skinny tie finishing the look. "Yeah, I see him." Felicity smiled softly to herself.

"Good luck." Just as Maggie was making her descent down the vast staircase, Oliver turned. His eyes locked with Felicity's. All of a sudden, all the people in the room, they seemed to stand still. Time seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. She saw him smile, and slowly lift his right hand to wave. His left hand held a drink, which she presumed to be scotch. Neat, of course. His lips turned up into a large smile, spanning all across his handsome features. Felicity suddenly found herself losing desire to descend those steps and talk to Tommy Merlyn. Felicity idly, but genuinely, waved back.

Time suddenly sped up again, as Oliver spotted Maggie. That was Felicity's cue.

She made her way over to a waiter carrying a tray of champagne. She grabbed a flute, and scanned the room. "What's happening on your end, Digg?"

"Nothing yet. He's just mingling."

"I'm going in." Felicity, ducking and dodging her way through the large accumulation of fancy socialites, finally making her way to where Tommy was mingling.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Felicity's champagne flute slipped out of her hands, spilling its contents all over Tommy Merlyn's expensive white suit jacket. A waiter quickly rushed over with towels, whom Felicity quickly swatted away undetected.

"What the hell? What where you're-" Their eyes locked. Felicity analyzed the look that suddenly formed on Tommy's face: he was awestruck.

She was in.

 _Identity can shield. It can hide away in the shadows, waiting to pounce on its next victim. When provided necessary means to alter one's identity, a person would stop at nothing to make that notion possible. They would do whatever it takes to make sure justice was served, even if that meant hiding in the shadows._


End file.
